A Christmas Surprise
by WiseGirl181
Summary: Percy Jackson is excited to find out that his girlfriend Annabeth has something special planned for him for Christmas. It's not at all what he expected. . .


**A Christmas Surprise**

When Annabeth told me she had a surprise waiting for me, I couldn't help but get excited. Her favorite holiday was Christmas, and she was a good gift-giver. She always knew exactly what people wanted for the holidays.

I figured she knew me pretty well by now. We've been dating for about a year now and I am really happy with her. So after the Christmas party, I went to her bedroom where she said my super special Christmas gift was waiting for me.

I went up the stairs and opened the door a bit so I can see. "Annabeth?" I called. No answer. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. I noticed the bathroom light was on in the room so I called her name again. "Annabeth?"

"Oh Percy!" She answered excitedly. "Good, you're here. Just stay there a moment, I'm just finishing up your gift!"

"Okay," I answered with a smile. I was really excited to get this gift. Maybe it's that new surf-board I wanted. Ever since my dad Poseidon taught me, I always wanted the bright blue and green board we saw at that sporting goods store. My heart was pounding.

"Ready!" Annabeth said.

"Alright," I responded, beaming like a little boy.

"Okay," Annabeth said. She walked out of the bathroom, her makeup perfectly done so it wasn't too much but mad her skin glow. Her blonde curly hair framed her face like a princess, and she was wearing a santa hat. Then I noticed she was wearing a trench coat.

"Annabeth, what's going-" I was interrupted when Annabeth slipped the coat off her body revealing what she was really wearing: a red thong covered in a mistletoe design, and a strapless bra with white fur at the top so it matched her hat.

"Merry Christmas!" She said. I stood up and took a step toward her when she came up to me, poking my chest to sit me back down.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I asked, even though I did like where this was going.

"It's your present, silly!" She said as if that should have been obvious. "I figured you would like it. But if you want I can just go change and-"

"No!" I said, hoping she wouldn't leave me here to wonder what Christmas sex would feel like. "I mean, you already went though all the trouble."

"Glad we're on the same page." She said. "I think it would be smart if you took off your pants first. That's when the action started.

After I took of my pants and shirt, she ordered me to keep my boxers on. Save the best for last, as she put it. She was now sitting on my lap, he legs wrapped around my waist.

"Let's see how long you can go without touching me," she said. "If you do, I'll stop." I didn't want that to happen, so I obeyed her, but it was really hard. She kissed me, licking my lips and sticking her tongue in my mouth. It felt so good, I tried to grab for her ass. . . Stop it, I scolded myself. You don't want her to stop, do you? I tried to fight back, but the the temptation got worse. She rubbed up my stomach with her hand, tingling my body everywhere she touched. She kissed, sucked and licked my neck, making her way up to my jaw and back to my lips. I was very aware of her vagina rubbing up against my penis as she did this.

"Annabeth," I moaned.

"Sshh," she whispered, rubbing the back of my head, tangling her fingers in my hair. She lurched forward again, putting her lips against mine. Then she made such a bold move, I couldn't help myself. She grabbed my penis and began stroking it fiercely. I lost control.

I quickly flipped us over so now I was in top of her. She seemed to have forgotten about the Touch me and I'll stop game, because all she did was smile against my lips. Her hand never left my penis, and I was happy she kept it there. I rubbed my hand up her thigh, careful not to touch her vagina yet, to tease her. She seemed to notice this, because she knit her eyebrows but didn't stop kissing me. Sensing things were starting to get intense, I lifted her up so we were now in a sitting position again. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips traced everywhere on my face, kissing and licking me everywhere. I took this as a chance to unlatch her bra.

Once I did, her bra fell off her and she pulled away from me. I studied her perfect breasts. They were about C cups, round and bouncy and her nipples were a soft pink color. She noticed me staring and broke my thoughts with a question.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked invitingly.

I answer honestly. "Suck them."

She nodded and smiled and tilted her head back, lifting up her chest. I began to suck on her right breast while I massaged her left with my hand. I lightly bit her nipple which made her moan, asking for more. My other hand was lingering around her thigh. She must've been tired of the teasing because she grabbed my wrist and pulled it up to her vagina. I began to rub it and she moaned, which I loved. I switched breasts and began to suck on her left breast while my other hand rubbed her ass.

"Percy," she moaned. "Stop, please." I stopped immediately.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted a turn" she said and smiled at me. Before I even had time to react, she dragged me off the bed, pushed me up against the wall, pulled down my boxers and pushed her vagina against my penis, her breasts were on my chest and she wrapped herself around my waist. I found the concept of me being naked and her still having on her thong unfair, so while she was busy with me, I slid my hands down to her thong and slid it down off her legs. Luckily she got the message and removed her legs from around me so I could take it off.

Afterwards, we were both completely naked. She stood up now and stared at me for a good second. Then a smile crept her face and she bent down so her face was near my penis.

"You sure?" I asked her, knowing what she had planned. She began stroking my penis gingerly, tickling me in a way that made me want more.

"I'm sure." She answered. As payback from when I teased her earlier, she only began lightly licking my penis, sucking only the end. I moaned, and she giggled.

"Please don't tease me, Annabeth," I pleaded. "It is my Christmas gift."

That excuse seemed to work, because she began sucking my penis while rubbing my things creeping along the edges of the top of my dick. I moaned, and so did she, and soon she was up again, looking into my eyes.

"I hope we're not done," she said, with a Grinch-like grin.

"Hell no," I agreed and pushed her onto the bed. I spread her legs open and began to suck and lick the inside of her vagina so fiercely, her knuckles were turning white from holding onto the bed sheets too tight. Just as she did to me, I rubbed along the top of her vagina and the bottom of her stomach causing her to moan.

"Percy. . ." She moaned.

To finish her off, I sat at the edge of her vagina, my penis just millimeters away. When she nodded at me, I placed my penis inside of her, causing her to wince and moan. I thrust in and out of her until her look of pain turned into a look of pleasure. Afterwards, I took my penis out of her and kissed her body from her vagina to her lips, where I bit her bottom lip slightly while she licked my top lip. When I pulled away for air, I said, "That was fun."

"Yeah," she agreed. Her eyes were droopy and her head was bobbling as if she was drunk. She had a crazy grin on her face. "Happy birthday." She said sleepily.  
"This was my Christmas pres-" but I didnt't have time to finish because she collapsed on top of my chest on the bed and fell asleep. I laughed, and propped her up to a more comfortable position. "Merry Christmas," I whispered, and I dozed off with her.


End file.
